Allura (Legendary Defender)
Allura is the last princess of Planet Altea, and currently the only known female Altean alive. Biography When Altea was attacked by Zarkon's Galra Empire 10,000 years ago, Allura's father King Alfor chose to hide the Voltron lions and Allura rather than have Voltron formed to battle their enemy as she suggested. Sadly, Altea was ultimately lost as a result, with only the six residents of the Castle of Lions being known to survive the tragedy. She spent the next ten millennia in stasis, until awakened by the future Paladins of Voltron, Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk. Personality Being a member of the Altean Royal Family, Allura is known for her commanding attitude towards the Paladins, her serious demeanor, and occasionally playful personality. She does, however, have a deep-seated hatred and loathing for Zarkon, who as a former Black Paladin betrayed the alliance between the Galra and Altean governments, and killed her father, King Alfor. Zarkon is the focal point of Allura's rage and suffering, having personally betrayed her and her family, murdered her father, and destroyed her home planet. Given all that he has done to her, Allura's hatred of Zarkon is unnerving to behold for those more familiar with her more compassionate side. Allura is a very caring and altruistic individual who wants to do right by the people of the galaxy and is incredibly committed to her diplomatic and military duties as the daughter of the king, and appears to define her mission by the same standards and care that her father did. Allura greatly admires her father and misses him, and tries very hard to take up the mantle of leadership in his stead. She maintained a deferential attitude towards her father's hologram until its destruction, despite the mantle of leadership having passed to her. Allura possesses an incredible force of will, able to sacrifice her father's artificial intelligence, and with it her last connection to the king and parent she so deeply admired and loved. This shows just how much she is willing to give up in order to complete her mission, able to mutilate her own emotions in the interests of peace and defeating her enemies. Allura has a close relationship with the mice who shared her cryo-pod with her, and they now share an empathic connection, with them having their intelligence augmented by Allura's memories and mind. The Altean Princess is also close to her guardian and assistant, Coran, who is devoutly protective of her, both as her friend and as the closest thing she has left to family. Allura initially looked down upon her human liberators, but in due time came to accept them despite many of their glaring flaws and quirks. Shiro seems to be her second-in-command, as she trusts his natural leadership and unusual wisdom, and therefore allows him a great degree of autonomy as the leader of the Paladins in the field. As for the rest of the Paladins, she works well with Keith in their field work together, often correcting him when he acts as a warrior when she needs him to be a diplomat. Lance seems to be the object of her embarrassment due to his flirtatious nature and unwanted advances towards her, but still cares for him as a friend and comrade all the same and was deeply concerned for his safety after Haxus's attack on the castle. Allura initially was doubtful when the mice told her of Pidge's true identity, and upon this discovery she attempted to bond with the Green Paladin as the only females on the team, something that Pidge reacted to in her typically socially awkward fashion. Allura respects Hunk for his obvious kindness despite his absurd and prodigious physical strength, finding him to be a kindred spirit; someone who does not enjoy battle, but sacrifices his own comforts and needs to support his friends. Abilities Being an Altean of royal blood, she is incredibly well trained in combat, calling the gladiator simulator that the Paladins first experienced as being fit for an Altean child. Allura's empathetic and kind nature extends to her abilities, allowing her to tap into her own life force and use it to communicate with and heal the Balmera, something that only more experienced Alteans could do. Her ability to channel life energy is so powerful that she survived using the Castle Ship to amplify her power to restore life to the Balmera, something that Coran was doubtful of her surviving. This shows that Allura is significantly stronger than she initially appeared to be. She is also a skilled mimic, using her natural, but somewhat limited shapeshifting abilities to impersonate a Galra soldier by changing her normally nut-brown skin to violet in order to fool the guards on one of Zarkon's ships. She exhibited quite prodigious strength when impersonating a Galra soldier, enough to surprise Shiro, the tallest and arguably the strongest of the Voltron Paladins. Notes *Unlike the past versions of Allura, this version does not pilot the the Blue Lion. *Unlike the past versions of Allura, this version is not human, but is alien instead. *Like the past versions of Allura, she is the princess of Planet Altea. *Although Allura is over ten thousand years old; she is still in her late teens, due to her being in stasis sleep. Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Gallery Official stats - Allura.png|Official stats. Allura casual.png|Allura's casual outfit. Allura with helmet.png|Allura's suit and helmet. Screenshot_2016-06-29-16-53-45.png|After Allura is awaken, Lance catches her. Allura kills lance.png|Allura meets Lance. 25. I am Princess Allura of the Planet Altea.png|0 to 100 real quick. 28a. King Alfor in Allura's flashback.png|King Alfor before he performs the Vulcan nerve pinch on Allura. Allura4.png Allura and alfor.png|Allura meets King Alfor's AI. Allura new outfit.png 169. Coran - are you sure about this.png 208. Allura and Coran relieved at having all the lions.png|Relief at having all the Lions. 221h. It's not going to be easy 2.png Team Voltron - LD.png Team Voltron (Ep. 2).png 37. Uh Oh Allura's mad.png 53. Allura suited up with mice on shoulders.png|''"All shall love me, and DESPAIR...."'' 64. The Princess of Food Goo.png|Huh. Hunk was right about the sporks. 67. Food fight 1.png 68. Food fight 2.png 69. Food fight 4.png 70. Food fight 5.png 23. Hunk Coran Allura in Arusian village.png 26. Team confused by King's apology.png 28. No sacrifices please.png Allura is Puzzled.png|Allura's imitation of fans questioning Pidge's gender. Allura and pidge.png Pidge tells allura.png|Allura trying to coax Pidge into revealing she's a girl. 6. Technically they're more like ba-choo.png Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk & Allura in the Space.jpg 11. Okay so we can't go in guns blazing.png 18. Allura confused by acronyms.png|Allura is confused by acronyms. 205a. Allura's fire command in red.png|The Galra should probably be grateful she didn't use the one finger command. 211. Castle's defenses are battered.png 51. Allura prepares drop sled.png|Flight time? Count me in. 52. Allura literally jumping ship.png|Here I go. 61. But you'll never survive.png 62. NO - I won't give up on you.png 72. Allura happy tears 2.png 73. We're just beneath the surface.png 86. Allura and Shay.png 93a. The Galra have only been taking.png Coran and Allura (Rebirth).png 95. You...may not live through it.png|I must go - Allura don't - You can't stop me. 100. Allura beneath Castle during ceremony.png|Beam me up, Scotty. 102. Allura in Castle crystal's beam.png 135. Allura finishes ceremony.png Gay.png Shay & Allura.png|Allura steals Shay. 3. Allura in field talking to Alfor's AI.png 6. Allura remembering her mother.png|Remembering her mother. 9. I know, Father.png 12. Coran helping Allura stand.png 119. Allura's bedroom.png|I know she’s a Princess and all, but with only seven people aboard can’t the Paladins get quarters like THAT too? 120. Allura asleep with mice on pillow.png 122. Space mice do not like hologram ghosts.png 185. Allura and Alfor AI in flower field.png|I just kinda want them to simulate rain for Lance now... 232. Castle Ballroom.png 245. We're going to Altea.png 247. Stay away from my daughter.png 249. It's taking over.png|Allura takes sleepwalking and cranks it up to 11. 256. Father, I can see Altea.png|Evil is my Co-Pilot. 262. Allura please.png 268. Allura wakes from the dream.png 276. I've got to get into the AI chamber.png 284. I'm sorry about this Father.png 286. Alfor's memories - hug in flower field.png 287. Alfor's memories - laughter in flowers.png 290. Alfor's memories Allura puts flower in hair 2.png 291. Alfor's memories - riding on Father's shoulders.png 292. Alfor's memories - storytime.png 293. Alfor's memories - teenage rebellion.png 296. Alfor's memories - boo boo tantrum.png 298. Alfor's memories - Alfor with baby Allura.png 299. Allura's grief.png 300. Sacrifice.png 301. Goodbye Father.png 303. Like tears, in rain.png 1. Somewhere in Sendak's memories.png 6. Winner gets the Universe.png Team Voltron in Castle Ship.jpg 7. Dream on Lance.png 19. Get out of the way Hunk.png Allura, Pidge, Keith, Lance and Hunk.png 55. We'll have all the info we need in a few min.png 80. Allura helmet detail.png 85. Hello down there.png 94. Fine you can come.png Team Voltron and Galra Guard.png 90. Excuse me, I do not need your permission.png 91. You will stick out like a Choferiak's nose.png 96. How are you going to get Shiro on board.png 102. Whew we made it.png 118. In ur base.png 121. Sneaking past ur d00dz 2.png 124. Shiro are you alright.png 125. No he's not all right obviously.png 127. Do you remember it.png 130. Evading the sentries 3.png 172. What to do, what to do.png 176. Watch the door.png 188. Allura BSing for time.png 189. Allura bullying Galra soldier.png Allura and Galra Guard.png|Allura's best James Bond. 212. Poor mook.png 215. Shiro looks shocked.png|Uh, you’re not still mad at me right? Right? Shiro and Allura in Galra Battleship.png 243. Allura manhandling Galra droid.png|If Allura's this strong when she stretches, does that mean Altean female/male differences are moot? 246. You fly a spaceship.png 247. How could you possibly not know how to hold this.png 248. Space Gun Safety 101.png 249a. I'm tense 2.png 264. Allura manually forcing door shut.png 266. Shiro starts welding door shut.png 269. Allura comes to a decision.png 271. The Galra drones move in on Allura.png Imprisoned Allura.png 42. Haggar bringing Allura to Zarkon.png 43. You MONSTER.png 45. Haggar lifts Allura with her magic.png 46. Allura is paralyzed in mid-air.png 47. Voltron is going to put an END to your empire.png 218. We're going to get you out of here.png 219. Tell me you didn't bring Voltron.png|''"Tell me you didn't bring Voltron..!"'' Well duh, Princess. Zarkon would've used you to find the Lions anyways, so... 292. Which one's the real one.png 294. Hunk there fire.png 297b. We've got to get out of here 2.png 309. Who cares, WORMHOLE.png